Inspiration
by Saturn-Onyx
Summary: A relationship day by day, step by step; creates memories that will forever be cherished and held dear to the heart.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

…**:..:...**

**I Love My Superman**

**By: **Akaietowa-ru

…**:..:...**

The afternoon rain was creating a rickety, yet somehow a soothing familiar, lullaby on the roof of the apartment. The blinds drawn, the sun was masked behind gray clouds. Some would say it was a dreary day. Spring showers never seemed too be that depressing. After every downpour of rain, which never was rough and violent, but a gentle brush of drops, the entire area touched by the raindrops seemed fresher, brighter, and ready for anything. Even so, people seemed to resent the rain no matter what form it was in. It ruined their plans most of the time.

Yet, she was clad in non-ninja wear. Sometimes, wearing the latest ninja fashions got boring, thus, civilian clothing were much more fun. Not to mention she felt absolutely peaceful on Naruto's couch hearing him tell a story on how he defeated an enemy-nin.

"—And then I made sixty kage bunshin—you should have seen his face—" He contorted his face into a comical imitation of what she supposed was a shocked or horrified face of his enemy, or both. She mainly smiled at him and nodded paying extra attention to his over exaggerated story on how he defeated an enemy on a mission.

"Oh, and then, this was the awesome part! I hit him with like...two shuriken rasengan! He was pushed back so far he broke a couple of trees when he crashed into them! There was a bunch of dirty flying around and I was nearly out of it, 'cause I was bleeding from the shoulder, but then when he almost got me again, I drove a regular rasengan into him, and that did it!" He made wild hand motions as he told his story, and then suddenly just stopped as his bottom lip puckered out lightly and his brow furrowed lightly. He looked like a child pouting. "Naa, Hinata-chan, you don't believe me do you?"

Eyes softening, Hyuuga Hinata looked at him gently. This boy was more than incredible, and how she loved him. "Of course I do..." She whispered softly.

Naruto eyed her with his cerulean eyes. Then suddenly she found that he was pinching her nose. She looked down cross-eyed at her pinched nose and she let out a small whine of protest. "N...Naruto-kun!"

He grinned at her and leaned in a bit closer. "Your voice sounds cute all nasally like that Hinata-chan." He teased her, and the blush he received was priceless. Years later, and he still couldn't get over making her blush. It was too simple, and every time he felt like his heart would melt from the sight.

Just when she was pouting at him much the same way that he had done to her a few minutes ago, he leaned in without so much as a thought. It was natural, like breathing. He pulled back his hand and fingers and instead caught her by surprise when she opened her mouth to say something. He caught her lips in a chaste kiss. Then retreated just as quickly feeling his own tan whiskered cheeks blossom with a rosy shade of color. He grinned like a hapless idiot, one lucky hapless idiot, and gave her a shy smile instead of his usual boastful one. "Got ya."

She was going to burn to ashes. She was going to combust any minute. She could feel it. Her face was flaming red, nearly as bright as Naruto himself was clad in orange and blonde hair. Oh, it even reached past her collarbone.

Nervously folding her hands into her lap, she huddled over a bit letting her hair shield her from Naruto's view. "Baka," she mumbled under her breath, but the almost goofy grin that just didn't seem to want to dim was on her face clearly stating she had enjoyed it. "You shouldn't tease people like that."

He chuckled.

Her smile widened by a fraction.

Naruto reached out again, but this time to merely push a lock of her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. She looked at him through her lashes, still keeping her head inclined downwards. His fingers lingered against her pale cheek. "I forgot a part of my story."

Surprised, she felt the lingering touch of his hand and sighed. "Hm?"

His smile was tentative, almost shy. "The part when I got home with Team Seven. Guess who was waiting for me at the gates?"

He cupped her cheek lightly and she felt the roughness of his hand, calloused, big and warm. She placed her own hand on top of his own, and grabbed it gently. She matched his shy smile already knowing the answer. "Who?"

Bringing her hand towards him as he interlocked his fingers with her's, he looked into her pale white eyes overshadowed by a hint of light violet. "The princess was there waiting for me. As I, the weary and yet victorious hero walked towards home, she saw me as I was with my companions, she ran, and then launched herself into my waiting arms. Then we fell to the ground, and she started to apologize and blush when she saw me wince." He kissed her knuckles and then pressed the palm of her hand against his cheek now.

"I didn't mean to reopen your shoulder wound," she added in nearly breathless.

Naruto pursed his lips but still managed a smile. "I know, I didn't even notice it really. I was too happy to see you." She blushed on cue and he couldn't help his smile. She was just too adorable. "Plus, I liked how you tended to me after." Then the blush gave a nosedive into a red that almost looked on the verge of purple.

Quietly, he looked at her hand, then at her nails. He blinked a bit. "Purple nail polish..."

Still blushing, and nearly choking from his words, she looked at her painted nails and nodded numbly. "Sakura-chan bought it for me. She said I didn't really put on much make up and she said the color matched me. I thought since she bought it for me, I should try it out at least once."

"I like it."

Pulling back her hand to look at her nails a bit more carefully, she offered him a grateful smile. "I like it too."

He took her hand back making her give him a look. He ignored it though, and simply kept looking at her nails. "How about your toenails?"

"Well..."

Before she could answer he was pulling her flush against his side, and his mouth was over her own. His lips felt of velvet and they were tactful and clever. The kiss always started out teasing, mischievous, much like how his personality normally was. Her cheeks warmed in happiness. The original taste of spice from his own unique taste came and she nearly melted. Putting a shy hand against his bicep to steady herself. She was filled with the incredibly delicious scent that was all his own. His fingers slowly dipped into her hair, and she felt shivers rack her entire body. All too soon, he pulled back though.

Staring like a dazed starved woman at him, he simply smiled sweetly and kissed her nose, then her forehead delicately and lovingly. "I like the nail-polish...but I love you." Oh God, where had she found such a wonderful man?

Just as she was melting into unadulterated mush, her world suddenly flipped and she was semi-upside down on the couch. She let out a surprised squeak, that really mainly sounded like a squawk from a dying bird. "Naruto-kun!"

He merely flashed her a grin when she was now on her back on his couch. Her legs over his his lap and slowly he merely gave her a satisfied smirk. "I just want to see if they match your toes to." He tickled her a bit on the underside of her foot, and she let out a squeal, her back arching as she brought her hands to her mouth to stifle the giggles that escaped her.

He laughed with her, but more out of the pure evil joy of the moment. "Like that do ya?" He even started to reach further to her other foot, and now she was being assaulted by tickling fingers. She wiggled and squirmed, trying to get away from him, but he kept her feet trapped.

Just when he finished, she was out of breath, hair a mess, and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Her heartbeat was erratic and she just let out a few extra giggles, her sore throat from it all. Naruto was also looking at her with a kind of goofy grin. His blue eyes seemed to just bleed into her own, they looked past her for once and to who she really was. Feeling a bit naked under his scrutinizing gaze, she blushed even further giving him a shy smile.

He chuckled and just when she thought he was going to let her go.

His treacherous hand went for her foot again. She instantly reacted, caught off guard and she didn't expect what happened next. Neither did he though.

Her foot had connected with his chin and now he was nearly off the couch from her unintentional kick, which he had caused.

Gasping at just how stupid that had been, Hinata quickly sat up, and grabbed onto Naruto's arm, pulling on his jacket all at once. "N-Naruto-kun, I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You just tickled me and—" Suddenly his finger was up against her lips.

"Shh," he whispered towards her with his own finger against his lips as well. She nodded numbly worry clouding her white eyes while watching him rub against the red spot on his chin and wince.

"I-I'm really sorry—" He gave her a look and she instantly tucked her chin down and merely looked up at him with a guilty gaze. Her bottom lip sticking out as she felt tears prick at her eyes. She hated the fact that she tended to be such a cry baby, one of her faults, even if Naruto said it was cute.

Naruto sighed while moving his jaw lightly. He winced lightly and Hinata twitched at the same time. Great...now he'd made her feel guilty. Sure it hurt...it hurt a lot. She had some powerful legs there.

"Aw come on, don't start crying on me." He picked at her chin lightly to raise her head up, and rubbed his thumb against her soft cheek. "I'm fine." Still, she had that pouty look. Closing his eyes and trying to find a way to make her feel better. He looked back at her and stuck out his chin out to her.

She stared back at him as if he'd lost his mind.

His lip twitched with a tiny smile. "Kiss it better."

"O-Oh..." She managed out quietly, and she looked at him, he merely nodded sticking out his chin even more.

"Go on, it'll make me feel better. Kisses have magical powers, didn't' you know that? Especially from pretty girls..." His eyes spilled just how sincere he felt on that.

She knew he was teasing, but it was flattering all the same. She moved a bit and leaned in closer to Naruto turning his head gently and her lips made contact with his bruised skin. She pulled back and smiled at him, blushing still. "B-Better?"

"Much." He picked up her hand to nibble on her finger lightly. "Just be careful with those kicks." And he thought her hands were deadly...

"How about I make some ramen for both of us? I'm sure that'll make you feel way better."

Hmm...ramen...

Yet his eyes landed on her feet, which she was about to swing out of his lap, and he got a better idea. Though...ramen could wait until a little later. Hinata still wasn't smiling the way he wanted her to. He wanted her radiant, shining, like the gentle moon. He grabbed her legs with his arm, and held her in place.

"Actually, I didn't really get to see those toes of yours."

Oh no, not again, he couldn't do that again. She could kick him again and Kami only knew what would happen after that!

Trying to stop him, Hinata already in the process of trying to get her legs back from him was only sent backwards onto her back again. Naruto scooted a bit more towards the end. He grabbed her by the ankle of one leg, and he gave her a mischievous glance. His fox-grin back in place as he stared down at her toes.

"Pretty, purple does match you." Taking a breath his smile grew. "But I bet they're tastier than ramen."

Her breath hitched when he started to nibble on her toes, and she felt her face heat up unbelievably. She let out a small whine and tried with fail to get away from him. He kept a good hold on her though. Then he started to...to..._kiss _her toes! "Naruto-kun! S-Stop!" She bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

He blew a raspberry on her toes next, and she let out a high-pitched giggle.

After a few minutes of having her gasping for breath while laughing all the same. He puled back finally and wrinkled his nose to see that he'd practically slobbered all over her toes. "Oops..." He laughed out and simply wiped the sleeve of his jacket against her toes.

Hinata, tears already in her eyes felt like she might have died if he hadn't stopped when he did.

"You...are evil." She managed out breathless.

"But that's what makes me so incredibly sexy." He gave her a saucy grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Pfft!" She slapped her hand over her mouth and yet he could hear the massive giggling behind it, though muffled. He grinned at her satisfied and finally left her legs alone.

"Hmm, the rain's stopped."

Hinata looked through his window as he did as well, and true to his word, the rain had stopped. The sun was slowly coming out and gradually drying everything. She could already see some people starting to come out of their homes and taking to the streets.

"Still want to go out for that date?"

Looking towards Naruto who was looking at her with a gentle smile now, she returned it fully. "No, I'm fine here. How about we make some ramen and watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me, best date anyone can have. Make some popcorn too?" He gave her a pleading look.

She let out one final giggle, and nodded. "Yes, of course."

Wiggling, and finally getting herself off the couch, she felt him grab her hand. Looking back at him with a questioning gaze, he simply brought her hand up against his cheek again and kissed the palm of it. "I love you Hinata."

Flushing with pleasure, she nodded. "I love you too."

…**:..:...**

**A/N**: Whoa boy, this took me a while to write...even if it's impossibly short. Well...it's finally done, expect another one to come. This is dedicated to a picture that Momoko-Kawase did on DeviantArt named **I Love My Superman**. I guess I"m going to do a short anthology of oneshots based on a few of her recent pics. This couple is just too cute.

Well here's the oneshot Momo~! Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's so short!


End file.
